The present Invention relates generally to a significant method for the purified recovery of CM Methane (CH4) gas by its centrifugal separation from its very diluted concentration of 0.1˜0.4% in underground Ventilation Air Methane (VAM), which is created by blowing an average 300,000 cubic feet/minute (CFM) air through the huge coal mining tunnels. This Ventilation System generates nearly 64% of coal mine methane emissions released, from most of the world's gassy coal mines. However, significant reduction in the ventilation air results in pockets of CMM of concentration of 5˜15%, which create serious mine explosions and loss of life. Additionally, these diluted VAM gases are not easily combustible, and require significant pre-heating in catalytic beds, which are prohibitive in cost. Thus, the VAM gases are generally released to atmosphere, causing serious long term Global Warming phenomenon.
Hence, the use of the Bose System modified to incorporate a Gas Compressor between the Bose System and the VAM pipeline, see FIG. 1(A): for the Pre-mining Coalmine's GobWell; FIG. 1(B): for Land Fill; FIG. 1(C) for Oil Refinery; provides a consistent CMM gas pressure, required for the high speed operation of the Bose gas turbine. This results in the recovery of 30˜95% purity of Methane gases. These gases could be injected into the natural gas pipelines, or burnt in natural gas-engine driven, Generators, to produce electrical energy for the coal mine's, landfills, refinery use or distributed to the Community electrical grid, at a significant Return on Investment (ROI).